Talk:My Hero/@comment-3575890-20140624031911
Somebody replied to my Karen essay with this beautiful response and OMG I just love the points he/she raised. This did spoil some things for me, but it was worth it reading it. This person and I are definitely on the same page: "WORD. Also, I think in some ways Hymie represents Karen’s loss of everything that was ever normal in her life?? She thought she could just kick Lip in the nuts, tell him to fuck off and have a perfect lil nuclear family with Jodi and when that comes crashing down on her because she’s literally a teenager and doesn’t really KNOW the fucking 40 year old man she plans to marry, she’s stuck with a husband she doesn’t want and a baby she doesn’t want. We also forget, like Karen is 17? And she’s married to a 40 year old? With a baby on the way? How is this allowed? I think before she left at the of Season 2 (was it Season 2, I don’t even remember), the OP’s comments on Karen’s feelings towards the baby are accurate, but I do think when she comes back, she connects Hymie with her mother leaving her (her mother, the only person who has consistently stood up for her and stood by her, chose Hymie over her.), with Lip leaving her, with everyone basically “forgetting” about her. Karen has some seeeerious abandonment issues and when she comes back, they’re even worse (lol some guy told her he’d take her to Paris and then tried to sell her for a goat like how do you not pity this girl). I think when Karen comes back, colder and more manipulative, any possible feelings towards Hymie are just totally eradicated by what he represents in her life. ''' '''Also, Karen grew up with a mother who literally never left her house and a father who was emotionally abusive (also, I think it’s slightly implied that Edie molested Karen when she was young? but I won’t go into that lol). At some point in Karen’s childhood, she was forced to become her mother’s mother. Karen was forced to grow up way too soon and I think the baby is just a huge blaring fuck you. She just wanted shit to go back to the way it was, I don’t remember the exact line but she tells her mom when she comes back that she wants it be like it was, just them two together or something. Ugh poor Karen, I just feel so bad for this poor girl. Idk she’s so damaged and broken, I really don’t know how people hate her. She got a “whore” tattoo on her arm because she thought sex was all she was good for. She sleeps with older men and extorts them for cash on a regular basis. She started having sex at 11, I mean, this is just a little girl who was forced to grow up way too quickly. She’s probably one of the most fucked up characters on the show, and it is really funny how people can forgive and love other characters, regardless of the fucked up shit they do (MANDY HIT KAREN WITH A FUCKING CAR!!!!! OVER LIP!!! WHO ISN’T EVEN WORTH JACK SHIT TO BEGIN WITH!!!). FROM ME: WHAT?!?!?! The writers did not do her good by having her 1. hit by a fucking car on her way to see the one of the only men that has ever treated her well, then 2. literally molested by someone she despises while in a coma, then 3. waking up with frontal lobe damage like she is never going to be the person she was, then 4. sent to motherfucking arizona or something with a baby she hates and a husband she hates. OMFG WHAT?!?!?! And then on top of all that, everyone is so quick to shit on her. People forgive Lip dehumanizing women and Mickey threatening to kill people and Steve cheating on and lying to Fiona, but Karen is a heartless whore and Fiona is a terrible, awful individual for what she did to Liam. stopped reading here because I didn't want to spoil the big thing Fiona does in s4, but yeah Literally I have never seen a fandom shit on a female character SO much than when Fiona’s coke incident happened. And like, relentlessly too? It was and wasn’t Fiona’s fault, she shouldn’t have had the coke out and that’s the plain truth , but everyone in and outside of the show just kicked her over and over when she was already down and I just wasn’t feeling it at all. Anyway, I guess the point is I love Karen and I love Fiona and I love every female character on this show and refuse to shit on them because all the shitty misogynistic male characters on this show do."